Wii Fit's Lesbian Gym
by FirstSphereNincompoop
Summary: Wii Fit Trainer has feelings for Samus, and her pent up feelings and horniness lead to sexual hi-jinxs. A one-shot lemon with a transgender Samus and Wii Fit Trainer.


"And breathe out."

Both Samus and Wii Fit Trainer exhaled. The two were closing out a private yoga session. It was evening in the Wii Fit Studio, and after some intensive workouts, the two ladies finished with some relaxing yoga.

Wii Fit had a yellow tank top and tight, but snug, dark grey yoga pants. Samus had an orange tank top and shorts, exposing her defined muscles. Drips of sweat crawled down the ladies' bodies, which slowed down as the cool air of the room hit their skin.

Samus had signed up for this program to try and relax. In between bouts with tough Smashers, and the prominence of her nemesis, Ridley, she needed something therapeutic in her life.

Wii Fit, the month before, had advertised special one-on-one yoga sessions. The other Smashers thought that she was trying to squeeze in some extra money with her already crammed schedule, but there was a secret reason behind these sessions.

She wanted to see Samus. Teaching all those yoga and fitness classes made it hard for the Trainer to socialize too much, and ever since the 4th Smash Tournament, she'd been taking ganders at the bounty hunter. Samus' figure was more than well-toned. Her abdominals popped through her Zero Suit, and her biceps were a sight to behold. A little over 200 pounds and 6'3"s worth of a woman, who wouldn't take shit from anyone. Truly the ideal woman for Wii Fit.

But sadly, Wii Fit doesn't think Samus got the hint. She sighed, as the sun dipped down through the newly installed windows of the Wii Fit Studio, putting an end to another private session. Wii Fit began to roll up the yoga mat without a word. Samus approached her with concern.

"Is everything alright?" She asked. Wii Fit let out another sigh. "I guess I'm alright. I'm just in a downer mood right now."

"You wanna talk about it?" Samus rested her hand on the Trainer's shoulder. She could tell her the truth, that she wanted to date Samus, but such feelings are complex, and don't come out too easily. Wii Fit thought it'd be better to just not say those words right now. Or maybe ever.

"I'd prefer not to. I have to head back to my apartment and begin cooking dinner and prepping this week's meals." Wii Fit hurried to roll up the rest of the mat and head towards the storage room. Samus stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Could you please step aside?" Wii Fit tried to step left, but Samus stepped left too. "Look." Samus said. "I think you've been working too hard. You should make some time to do something to help you truly relax." Her words rang true. "You're.." began Wii Fit. "You're right. I guess I got sucked too much into my work, but, there are some other things I have on my mind that I just can't.. get a grasp of?" The Trainer's finger clenched in frustration. Worry drew on Samus' face. "I think I know what you're going through. Usually when I get conflicting feelings, I take up a bounty just as an excuse to shoot up some aliens. But I think that's a bit extreme for you."

Samus positioned herself on the edge of the studio, with the Trainer eyeing her. "I think doing some laps will help you vent your frustrations. C'mon!" Samus readied herself. Her sudden optimism hit the Trainer like a bright light. She usually would decline because of her busy schedule, but chances like this only come once a blue moon. She joined Samus in a starting position. Her heart began to beat faster. Was it out of anticipation for this race? Or was it because she was closer to Samus than she ever has before?

"Aaaaaaand, GO!" The two ladies sprinted forwards, with impeccable form. Wii Fit had an early lead, but Samus picked up speed quick. She almost radiated a glow once she hit her maximum speed. "She's impressive" Thought Wii Fit, as she almost missed a turn. "Can I even keep up with her?" Wii Fit would push herself to reach the one she wants to love, but after a few laps, her breath got heavy, and sweat had lined her body, with Samus showing almost no signs of stopping, even with her sweat. "Is this a sign? Should I just give up?" The Trainer had stopped running, collecting herself for air and her thoughts. "I've got no chance." Was the last fleeting thought she got before being tackled by a full speed Samus. The two hit the floor, with Samus toppled over the Trainer.

"Fuck! I'm so sorry! I just got caught up in the moment." Samus suspended herself over Wii Fit, as she recollected herself from the collision. Staring up to a woman she'd been chasing for a while, with not much hope. "Are you okay?"

The opportunity was perfect. There would never be a chance this open again. Wii Fit gulped, and then slowly raised her hands to Samus' face. Rubbing some of the sweat onto her fingers. She began to close her eyes and let go of any doubt that held her back before. She's going to make this move, whether she fucks up, she'll at least give Samus a sign that she loves her.

"What are you d-" Samus tried to say before the Trainer kissed her to silence her words. She was a bit surprised by the action, but shortly gave into the moment, pressing her lips harder into the Trainer's. They would break, with their breaths being their only exchange before going in for another kiss. Wii Fit was blushing hard. She was a sweaty, nervous mess on the floor kissing a woman she hasn't confessed to yet, but she didn't care. She was with her, in the heat of the moment. For this moment, nothing else truly mattered. With that, the Trainer would include her tongue, licking around Samus' lips before inserting it into her mouth. Their tongues would touch each other within the confines of their kissing mouths, with traded moans and breathing in between. Samus would break the kiss to take the Trainer's tongue with her mouth and begin to gently suck on it. Wii Fit's moans would get louder and more passionate as the sucking got harder. Her heartbeat got increasingly quick, and her mouth salivated with pure joy, with her heart and mouth in her own personal bliss. Samus would pull out before giving Wii Fit one last smooch before their moment had paused.

They both stared at each other, blushing, and sweating. The Trainer had blanked out after the last kiss. What was she doing?

"I-I'm sorry.." The Trainer had gently pushed Samus off her, and ran for the exit in a nervous hurry. She had her back resting on the other side of the door, covering her blushing face with her hands. "Did, I really just do that? That was, was that good?" The Trainer had left for home, with her heart still beating with lust, a lust still unsatisfied.

The Following Day

"Breathe slowly as you hold this pose."

It was mid-morning of the following day. Wii Fit had tried to take what had happened yesterday out of her mind, as she had to teach a public class to a variety of Smashers, including Samus. She was currently performing the Tree Pose with everyone. While Daisy, Palutena, Luigi, Falco and Snake executed this pose with ease, Zelda, King K. Rool and Piranha Plant had issues with their balance. She didn't judge the inclusion of the nefarious Kremling Kommander, but the plant? A bit skeptical.

"Take a deep breath in…"

Everyone inhaled through their noses, except Plant, they used photosynthesis.

"And breathe out."

Everyone exhaled in unison. K. Rool wobbled and almost fell over. Plant fell on their side.

"And that's the class for today. Remember to keep stretching and to drink water every day, or you'll die."

The class began to roll up their mats, as the Trainer helped Plant stand back up again. All, but Samus. She wanted to talk to the Trainer about what had happened the day before, that sudden moment where they both got tangled up in their emotions for each other.

Once everyone else had dispersed, Wii Fit had noticed Samus still present, and her face got a slight hint of dread. She couldn't say anything at first due to her guilt, but eventually after a short silence, she had said "I'm sorry for what I did last night. I don't know what came over me, and I just-"

"It's, not that big of a deal." Samus intercepted. "I also gave in too you know." The Trainer blushed, as Samus continued "I had some feeling you had some romantic feelings for me ever since the 4th Smash Tournament. I wasn't sure up until those private lessons.." The Trainer's blush got redder. "Y-yeah, those lessons were just to get you to spend some time with me. That was really the only, non-direct way for me to get closer, even though I could have just put aside my work for a little while for a date." The Trainer hesitated for a second, before all her hesitation broke.

"I wanna date you, Samus Aran! And maybe a bit more!"

Samus blushed, and gave the Trainer a smirk. "Are you available sometime later today?"

"Sometime after lunch. Are you asking ME out?"

Samus nodded. "My place is a mess right now, so your place sound good?"

"Of course! I'll see you around noon!"

Wii Fit's sense of dread had diminished with a glow of inner happiness. She gave Samus a quick kiss on the cheek before sprinting out the door of the Wii Fit Studio with absolute glee.

"Oh! Hold up, one more thing."

With Samus' word, the Trainer stopped in place, before turning back to her.

"Get your bedroom all nice and neat for us." Samus gave her a wink that signaled something dramatic for the Trainer.

Samus was going to rock her world.

Noontime

Wii Fit was preparing for something special from Samus. She wore dark blue, long sleeve shirt and black sweatpants that were a bit snug on her body, but cozy regardless. After turning her vacuum off from cleaning her bedroom floor, she heard a knock on the door. -It must be her. It's time.- She thought. Exiting her room and past the living room she reached her hand for the front door, unlocking it before opening.

"Hey!" Samus stood over the Trainer, sporting a black t-shirt, jeans, and a big coat with decals like her Zero Suit. "Welcome! Please come in!" Said the Trainer, letting the bounty hunter enter before locking the front door behind her.

Samus took off her coat and threw it at the rack near the front door. "Alright, let's get to it." Wii Fit was taken a bit off guard by Samus' straightforwardness but didn't care. She had been waiting for so long to be with Samus in a moment of private intimacy, so why wait? "Yes, let's."

Wii Fit led Samus to her bedroom. Within were a double bed with a blue comforter, a yoga mat to the right and to the left of the door were her drawers, which lie perpendicular to her closet. The room was very neat, not much cluttered the space except for posters of the Wii Fit business on the blue walls.

Samus jumped onto the bed and motioned the Trainer to come to her with her finger, giving her a look of desire. The Trainer approached her and lied next to her, wrapping her arms around her tender, firm body. The two's eyes met, locked in the moment before the storm. They both gave a giggle before sharing their first kiss since that moment the day before. It didn't feel so weird to Wii Fit now that she had told Samus her feelings, and that she felt the same. Their love could now flourish proper, without guilt, or nerve.

Their kissing continued, with Samus gliding her tongue on Wii Fit's neck, with gentle care. Their embrace would tighten, once the Trainer wrapped her legs around Samus, pressing her crotch against the bulge in her jeans. Samus would loosen this hold, to unzip her pants. Wii Fit helped her out of the garment, revealing her orange underwear, with a sporty trim, and her penis almost slipping out. It was quite large, and the Trainer's mouth salivated thinking about what it could do to please her.

"Dunno how much experience you have with blowjobs." Said Samus, slipping off the underwear, letting her penis emerge. It gave off a sharp musk of precum, that enticed the Trainer even more. She shook her head as she was entranced by Samus' genitals. "I'd think I'm pretty good at blowjobs." Wii Fit stated. "I've, uh, practiced with toys in my downtime, but the only time I tried on someone else was Phosphora. I'll take this slow.."

Wii Fit got to her knees on the floor, placing one hand on the yoga mat beneath her feet and the other gently holding Samus' hen. "It's so beautiful." She mumbled under her breath, before opening her mouth and slowly taking in the tip. Her lips closed around the surface of Samus' penis, locking in the heat of the Trainer's breath. Samus' breathing slowly grew heavier as Wii Fit slid more of her shaft down her wet throat with caution. Eventually, the Trainer had taken her entire length down through her mouth, at which Samus was slowly bucking her hips forwards and moaning loudly. "T-That's it! Just take it all in!". Wii Fit sucked without pause, even as Samus' bucking had gotten erratic and intense. "I'm, I'm I-!" Samus felt her climax approaching through her length, and pent up energy through the tip. Wii Fit had pushed her mouth right up to Samus' balls as she gave one last thrust once she hit her orgasm with a loud scream of pleasure. Her semen burst out straight down the Trainer's throat, shooting down with its warmth. Oh, she wanted a taste, so badly. Wii Fit slowly pulled her mouth from Samus' still cumming penis to get a sample of her seed. With her tongue out and mouth still anticipating for more, some more shots of cum made its way to her tongue, and some onto her face. The taste was, surprisingly not as bitter as she thought? It was a little bit sweet. The Trainer licked her lips in delight at the taste, with semen slowly dripping down her cheeks and from her chin.

Wii Fit stood up to kiss Samus with her face frosted with her cum. Locking lips, exchanging saliva and semen in between their tongues. The Trainer's kisses would trail down Samus' chin, to her neck, and the top of her chest before beginning to remove her shirt. Samus tossed the shirt aside, revealing her orange sports bra, which the Trainer loosened up to reveal her supple breasts. She gave the left breast a lick before pressing her lips around her nipple, while caressing the right breast. Wii Fit sucked hard on Samus' breast with delight, the soft, but tender shape of her tit felt comfortable inside her mouth. The sucking continued, with Samus massaging the Trainer's head as she began to suck the other breast. The actions of the Trainer's tongue tickled Samus' nipples a bit, being warmed up by the Trainer's breath. Samus felt the return of her erection from the soft moment, ready to cum once again. After some time, Samus asked her to pull off, and to stand up.

"I want you to do the Dancer pose. I wanna try something." The Trainer had removed her pants, showing off her lacy, pink panties, which had been showing off how wet she got. Then, she had lifted her right leg, and held it with her right hand, while pointing her left arm forward, all suspended on her left leg. "Good girl." Said Samus, as she crouched down, caressing the Trainer's suspended leg. "I'm surprised you're wearing panties like these. They're cute though." The Trainer blushed, and subtly bit her lip in anticipation for what Samus was going to do next. She pulled down the garment, unveiling the Trainer's pussy. It was dripping with her fluids, just showing how enamored Wii Fit was in the action. Samus's tongue approached her pussy, beginning to lick it slowly. The Trainer struggled to keep the pose as her privates were getting pleased by her partner, she would have fallen off balance if not for Samus holding onto her leg and tummy. She couldn't help herself, Wii Fit moaned with loud ecstasy from the wet touch of Samus' tongue, and the feeling of her breath on her underside.

"Bend over for me." She told the Trainer. "Yes, Sammy." Wii Fit lowered her leg and placed her ass out whilst suspending herself off the bed with her arms. Samus adjusted herself to meet with her cheeks before grasping them and massaging them. They were squishy but had a small firmness to them. "I've worked on my glutes for so long, please be gentle with the-AH!" Samus gave an unexpected spank to Wii Fit, her butt jiggling a small bit. "You like that, don't you?" She teased. The Trainer did like it, although she didn't want her ass to hurt too much after this was all done. "I-I did, but maybe for another time." "Well.." Samus replied. "Maybe I'll try something else instead.."

Samus carefully spread the Trainer's butt cheeks, revealing her asshole. She licked her fingers and inserted them right into the hole. The Trainer didn't know it at first, but the licking from earlier, and now this? She was being prepped for Samus to fuck her hard, to rock her world. "I know what's coming next.." Stammered the Trainer from under her moans. "Just start slow." "Of course, hun~"

The tip of Samus' erection touched the outside of the Trainer's butt. She stretched her cheeks once again, and slowly slid the tip inside her rear. The Trainer gasped as the erection continued inside her, and Samus starting to thrust in and out with a slow rhythm. The Trainer's ass clapped onto Samus' lower body as she thrusted in, and eventually, Wii Fit would move her butt against the thrust. "Let's step up the intensity!" She exclaimed, as they both thrusted faster. Moving in and out, with drops of precum leaking out of her ass, the two ladies got caught up in another moment of pleasure and unified excitement. Their moans and the clapping of Samus' front and Trainer's behind being the only noise in their world, and that was alright with them.

Nearing another orgasm, Samus hesitated. She had slowed her thrusting into Wii Fit's ass and pulled out. The Trainer gave her a lustful look, curious as to what would happen next. Samus scooped up the Trainer by her legs, and lifted her up. Samus' still erect penis, and Wii Fit's wet pussy were close, before insertion and contact. She began to thrust once inside with a thirsty vigor, desiring to climax with her newfound love. The length of her jane pushing through and out of the Trainer's pussy. The continuous action leaving Wii Fit a hot and bothered mess. All that should could muster were gasps and moans of absolute love and passion. She had been waiting for this for so long, ever since she set her eyes on the bounty hunter so long ago.

"I-I love you Sammy! Ah! Ah! Aaaaaaah!"

"Let's get fired up, hun!"

Samus' thrusts slowed down, before one last buck of her hips unleashed her climax inside her lover. Her semen shot right into the Trainer, mixed with Wii Fit's own orgasmic fluids. The two let out a loud scream at the peak of their climax before Samus pulled out. Her semen slowly poured out of Wii Fit's pussy, dripping to the floor. The Trainer looked down at her fluids, getting flustered at what had happened. She never had sex as messy as this.

The two collapsed on the bed, catching their breath from their session, before turning to each other and staring into each other's eyes.

"That, was a great session, Sammy."

"Can't wait until next time~"

Samus kissed Wii Fit on the nose, before the two would softly kiss and cuddle each other during that afternoon.

Their love truly bloomed on that day.


End file.
